


Promise You'll Remember That You're Mine

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angela is a manipulative bitch, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Eden meet up in Texas on the night of Homecoming. Later he saves her life and they go on the road together to help others with special abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Remember That You're Mine

Peter woke up with a start, heart racing, body slick with sweat and he sat up in bed, breathless. That wasn’t sweat… Damn it. That was the third time this had happened to him in as many weeks. What was happening to him? He was dreaming about that girl again. The one he had met when he had gone to Mohinder’s apartment looking for Chandra Suresh. Eden. Even her name invoked sinful images. Seriously, what was happening to him? He barely even spoke to her but he remembered the way she talked, the way her voice sounded, so soft, almost innocent with just an edge of sarcasm.

“It was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck… with the whole flying thing.”

Okay, so she didn’t believe him either. That was fine. No one seemed to. He wondered if he could go back; maybe get her number from Mohinder. Oh god, what if they were dating? He never thought about what she had been doing there in the first place. She must be his girlfriend. Maybe he should just ask him.

***

Eden was busy reporting back to Mr. Bennet about what was going on with the scientist’s son. Spying was hard work. But she liked it. For once in her life, she felt like she had a purpose and people were counting on her. She wondered about the youngest Petrelli. He said he could fly but Mohinder had told her that he couldn’t while he was with him. She hoped he’d come back. If for no other reason than the fact that he was cute. And seemed like he’d be fun to toy with.  
***

When Peter came back to Mohinder’s apartment, he found Eden instead.

“Mohinder should be back in a few days.”

Of course, he couldn’t exactly admit that he had really come to see her, so he just nodded.

“You’re his girlfriend?”

Eden laughed, “Not exactly. I’m his neighbor. I’m just checking on his place while he’s away.”

Peter nodded again, unsure what to say and Eden smiled. Yep, he was cute all right. Even if she did get a sudden urge to cut his hair.

“Let me get your number.”

“Huh…?” Peter almost choked because he wasn’t expecting that at all.

“For when Mohinder gets back.” He was going to be way too easy.

“Oh, right. Okay.”

Eden took out her phone and put in his number, giving him hers too, just in case. In case he had a sudden, mysterious urge to call her. She smirked at him as he left.

***

Back in Texas, at good old Primatech, Eden had almost forgotten about Peter as she took care of Isaac, helping him get clean. He was making real progress. She was actually proud to be helping someone through what she went through herself. Until Bennet had to go and mess it all up. Again.

It surprised her when her phone rang. No one had her number outside of The Company. Then she saw the number and remembered it was Peter.

“Are you looking for Mohinder?”

“No… actually, I wanted to let you know that I’m in Texas, in case he gets back while I’m out of town.”

“What? Why?” Eden had a bad feeling. Peter was there. Did he know?

“I can’t really say, but it’s kinda important.”

“…Where in Texas?”

“Midland. On my way to Odessa.”

Eden almost dropped her phone but caught it just in time.

“Peter… I’m in Odessa.”

“What? Why are you in Odessa?”

“It’s a long story. Look, can I meet you for coffee or something?”

***

They met for coffee at the Burnt Toast Diner but the pie was better. Eden confirmed with herself that Peter was pretty. Peter confirmed with himself that Eden was a little bit naughty. Make that very naughty.

They both had prior engagements for that evening, so neither of them had much time. It was all a blur to Peter, but somehow they ended up in the bathroom.

He had backed her up against the stall door. He pressed hard against Eden, who let out a soft noise when she felt his erection against her thigh. She attacked his mouth with fierce kissing and made quick work of getting her jeans and panties off and hanging them by the hook on the door so they wouldn’t get dirty. Peter moaned and slid his hand between her legs as she practically ripped the button off his pants. Before he knew it, his pants and boxers were down around his ankles and he was sucking on her neck as her fingers teased his throbbing cock with skilled fingers and he didn’t want to take the time to consider what that might mean. He moved his hands down her hips, grabbing her from behind to lift her up, hungry lips moving across her skin, back to her mouth as she slid down onto him. Peter bit back a groan and thrusted up into her madly. It was fast and dirty and so unlike him. Her moans were soft and sweet in comparison to the cold, impersonal filth of the bathroom stall and he had a sick feeling she had done things like this before. But she was getting off on it and so was he. She came with a muffled cry, burying her face in his shoulder to hide the noise and pulling him hard and fast over the edge with her.

***

They walked out as though nothing had happened. Time to go their separate ways. Which unbeknownst to them, were not so separate after all. Peter ran into Claire and battled Sylar who escaped, only to find Eden waiting for him to immobilize him and take him back to Primatech with the Haitian.

*** *** ***

 

Afterwards, yes, it was some time afterwards when Eden awoke to find herself back in her apartment in New York. She couldn’t remember how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was talking to Sylar and… and she had thought she had shot herself to save the world from a psychopath with her power. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around her sparsely furnished bedroom.

“Welcome back,” Peter smiled at her softly and she just knew it had to be a dream. He sat down on the edge of the bed and checked her pulse.

“Peter…?”

“Yeah, you gave us all quite a scare. Luckily, I’m a nurse, so you were in good hands,” his smile was crooked, but warm and genuine.

“But how? How did I get here? How did you-- what did you do?”

“That’s not important now. What is important is that you’re finally awake because I need you to come with me.”

Eden blinked and stretched, still trying to piece together what had happened to her and what Peter was talking about. He waited a bit, just watching her and letting her hold his hand when she reached for it. They had an interesting start but spending the last few days nursing her back to health had made him feel closer to her than their experience at the diner had.

For her part, Eden was slightly uncomfortable knowing that he had seen her in such a helpless and vulnerable state. Still, she now had a new respect for the pretty boy who she had once dragged into a bathroom stall to have her way with. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“What happens now?” She wondered how he’d respond to the question since she’d purposely left it as vague as possible.

“Now we save the world. Again.”

*** *** ***

 

Living out of a suitcase was easier for Eden than it was for Peter. She had nowhere to be homesick for, no family to miss. She had never felt less alone in her life than she did now, on the road with Peter. Each motel room felt like home with him and even though he never said anything, she could tell that it just wasn’t the same for him. His optimism never faltered though, and that was something Eden wished she could catch from him. It didn’t seem fair that he could pick up her power so easily and she couldn’t have any of his.

It was Peter’s birthday, which also meant that the holiday season was in full swing. Eden wanted it to be special so she surprised him with dinner at a very fancy restaurant. Normally not the kind of place that he would be into, but after weeks of rest stop vending machines and fast food drive-throughs it was a very welcome change.

They shared a bottle of champagne and Eden made sure Peter wouldn’t question how they were paying for it all.

“Happy birthday, Peter,” She grinned at him across the candlelit table with the pristine white tablecloth and let one stockinged foot slide up his leg.

Peter ducked his head and chuckled, enjoying the warmth the champagne was making him feel, along with Eden’s foot dangerously close to his inner thigh.

“At least wait until they bring the dessert…” He smiled at her in that cute boyish way he had and she had to smile back and obey because really, he could have used her own power against her if he was stern about it.

“Maybe I have other ideas about dessert.”

“Oh, I know you do,” Peter laughed. Eden was insatiable and they both knew it. Not that he was complaining. He was very thankful for certain things these days. Especially first thing when he woke up in the mornings.

Dessert was a dark chocolate mousse. Almost ridiculously decadent and it was fitting. It reminded him of Eden; intense with just the right amount of sweetness.

***

Fortunately, they made it back to their room. Peter had a feeling that Eden would’ve been under the table sucking him off if it weren’t for wanting to give him a refined birthday dinner celebration.

Eden slowly peeled off his clothes and got him to lie down on the bed before stripping for him. As much as he enjoyed the show, he was reaching for her by the time she was down to just an impossibly tiny pair of black panties. He pulled her down onto the bed and was in the midst of kissing her passionately while sliding the panties down her thighs with one hand when his phone rang.

“Mmm… let it go to voicemail…” Eden wasn’t at all interested in whether the interruption was something important or not and continued nipping at his jaw and down his neck as he reached to see who it was.

“It’s my mom. She probably wants to wish me a happy birthday,” He sighed softly at the attention her lips were giving his skin.

“Let her leave a message,” She continued making her way down his chest and abs, tongue swirling over his belly button.

“I haven’t talked to her in weeks. I think I should get it… just hold a few minutes, okay?”

Eden pouted as he gently pushed her away and answered the phone. She crossed her arms and leaned against her pillow, watching him.

“Hi Ma... Yeah, thank you... What?... Yes… No… Uh huh…. … … …” Peter’s face turned white as the sheet and Eden sat up to try to decipher what was going on. He hung up the phone and let it fall from the bed onto the floor without moving.

“Peter, what is it? What did she say?”

“She said… we shouldn’t sleep together anymore.”

Eden stared at him for several moments, waiting for more of an explanation. Peter seemed to be at a loss for words.

He took a deep breath and gathered what strength he could to fill her in on the whole story, “Apparently, she had another baby after she had me. A girl that she gave up for adoption. She thinks that little girl was you.”

***


End file.
